Amelia Jonson
Amelia jonson is a vampire countess, daughter of Pieter Jonson, the lost count of Argenland. Early life Amelia was born on the year 1896 of the imperial calendar into the family of Pieter and Anna Jonson, rulers of the empire Provence Argenland. Even from a young age she was fascinated with sword mastery, besting any of the palace guards at the age of 16, she was also skilled in archery, hitting a coin from 200 pases with an elven longbow (gifted to her from her grandfather who claimed the bow from a dead high elf) at the age of 19. She was beauterful, intelligent, strong, skilled in combat and possessed a survival skill of amazing ability. She was known as the princess of war, she brought pride to not just the jonson family and her home province of Argenland. By the age of 23 there was an attack on the home province from a raiding party of the Host of the Basilisk on there land, at the time the majority of the army (along with the king and queen) were on campaign so there were a very small amount of guards and it was Amelia who organised the defences of the province. The fighting was bloody and many of the guards were killed and 1 ship got away and back to the viper mountains and told of this empire provance that bested them, but nonetheless, Argenland was defended and The basalisk learned to fear the province of Argenland. When the rulers of Argenland came back to there provance. they were shocked to find the place unlike how they left it, buildings were smashed and burned to the ground, dead bodies littered the streets and the province guard were all but wiped out. Although Argenland was in ruins, they were proud of there daughter defending there homeland against skilled warriors of a greater number than them. For 4 years Argenland was rebuilt, rubble from buildings was cleared, dead were buried and the state troops recruited from the remaining population. After 4 years of rebuilding the province was returned back a relativity small amount of power compared to its starting strength, although a ghost of its former glory, it was in living state and people started to live life more or less as before it was sacked (although the people still fought hard to return it to its full light) and for 3 years the empire lived in relative peace. However, this was an age of peace, and peaceful places don't stay peaceful for long in the old world. On Amelia's 30th birthday Argenland was attacked again, by the same dark elf host that they fought off 7 years before. Apparently the ones that escaped to the viper mountains told of Argenland and when they said it to the Dreadlord Maliarnus Bloodheart of the mountains himself, he was intrigued by this tiny island, and enraged that they had defeated one of the raiding fleets. He sent the whole host of the Basilisk to Argenland. This time they did not fail. The streets were a charnel house, bodies clogged the streets and the rivers ran red with blood. Repeater crossbow bolts plunged into the civilians skin, killing them by the hundreds, cold one knights fought the Knights of the sacred rose and killed them all, witch elves danced and slew the palace guards with there poisoned blades, while the great sorceress's magic set boiled the blood of countless people. Worst of all, however, the dreadlord Maliarnus bloodheart charged the great army on his personal Manticore, Luthus. The asassins killed Pieter and Anna Jonson, and captured Amelia, Taking them back to the viper mountains. Imprisonment of a princess Amelia was captured and tortured for years at the hands of the dark elves, violent poisons were tested on her, only to give her the antidote right before she died, giving her the nasty symptoms but not dying from them, she was starved for days at a time being forced to eat rotten meat from a dead cold one, making her violently ill. She was subjected to the most violent and horific of the tortures that the dark elves could possibly imagine, and at the end of every day the sorceress's healed the wounds and made her pretty again, as some sort of cruel joke. Many times she thought of suicide, but she wanted the sadistic elves that done this to her to pay, and she couldnt do it while dead. After a while Maliarnus got tired of torturing the young girl and sent her in cruel death games including: fights to the death against witch elves, battles of survival against war hydras (where she had to last 5 minutes), even a pans labyrinth game where she was given some rags to wear and a sharp dagger and had to get to the exit while fighting off cold ones, other prisoners and even the odd captured Rhinox. Several times she had tried to make an escape but every time she tried it it met with no success and a severe beating with a stick. Escape However, one time when she successfully escaped by waiting till the witch elf healed her for the day and then pulling her eyes out and stabbing her with the witch's own staff through the neck, and when the guards came to investigate she killed them too with the same weapon and fled. Finding a harbor she fled in the smallest boat she could find and made for her ruined city Argenland. Category:Vampire counts